angel
by lonelyangel1413
Summary: Her father warned her to be careful on her 16th birthday but why, what will happen, and will she find out the secrets to her past.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room thinking about what my father said before he died.

(Flashback)

A three-year-old version of me was running around the house looking for her father. After running around the whole house I finally found him in the library.

"Daddy," I yelled as I jumped into his lap.

"What is it angel," my father asked in a concerned voice?

"I had a nightmare," I whispered up to him.

"What was it about," he asked in a calm voice?

"In my nightmare you were dead," I cried as I snuggled closer.

"Don't worry angel im not dead," my father said with a little laugh.

After he said this, I started to laugh. While I was laughing, I didn't hear the phone ring. I looked at my father and saw him talking to someone on the phone, so I decided to leave. I was about to leave the room when I heard daddy yelling at the person on the phone.

"Daddy why are you yelling," I asked in a quiet voice.

"No reason angel just go to your room and lock the door," my father said with a hint of fear.

Hearing the hint of fear in my fathers voice I quickly went up to my room and did as I was told. It was about ten minutes after I came to my room that I started to hear noises coming from the library. I was wondering what the noises were when the house became eerily silent. When it got quiet, my curiosity took over as I slowly opened my door and ran to the library. I got to the library in a heartbeat and started to look for my father, but stopped when I found his bleeding body near the window.

"Daddy why are you bleeding," I asked in a whisper.

" Don't worry about that angel just promise me you will be careful on your sixteenth birthday," he said to me in a hoarse voice.

"Ok daddy I promise," I answered.

After he heard me say, I promised he stopped breathing. Even though I was only three I knew he was dead and was never coming back.

(end flashback)

I was wondering what he meant when I looked at my calendar and saw that my sixteenth birthday was tomorrow. As I laid down to go to bed I was still thinking of my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up to an unformiliar voice. I started to look around but when I found no one I passed it off as my imagination. I then unwillingly started to get ready for school. The day as going like any other day except for the fact that felt like I was being watched wherever I went. I was now in gym playing soccer but stopped when an intense pain went throughout my body making me let out a scream. What I didn't know was that my eyes were turning red and some weird marks started showing up on my body. After a few seconds of intense pain it started to leave my aching body making me fall onto my knees. After I had been on my knees for a few minutes, my breathing went back to normal. I slowly opened my eyes to see strange markings on my body and started wondering why they were there. I was brought out of thought as my gym teacher came running over to me.

"Are you ok angel,"he asked with concern?

"Yea," I answered shakily.

"Ok, well I think you should sit the rest of gym out," he said as he lead me over to the bleachers.

After gym ended, everything went by like a blur because the next thing I know is that the bell signaling that school was over was ringing. I quickly ran to my locker and got my things and dashed out the door toward my home. I walked into my uncle's house to realize it was quiet.

"anybody home," I yelled

Nobody answered which I thought was weird because my uncle was always home when I got home. I decide he must have forgot something at work or something so I went into the kitchen and started my homework. It was ten when I finished my homework and went up to my room. I walked into my bedroom but stopped in my tracks when I saw a guy about twenty. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room," I yelled?

"You will find out soon," he calmly replied.

Once he said this he started to walk toward me. I noticed this and ran to my door only to find it locked. I started to shake the door knob but stopped a few seconds later in defeat. I then quickly turned around to see where he was and came face to face with him.

"Are you scared of me angel,"he asked with amusement?

"How do you know my name," I whispered in fear?

Before he could answer my question, I felt the same immense pain from earlier go through my body. My body began to shake violently as the pain began to grow.

"Don't worry the process is almost complete," he told me.

"What do you," I let out a scream as I felt the skin on my back rip.

After the skin on my back ripped open the pain started to fade away. After a few seconds of heavy breathing I shakily stood up and walked over to my mirror and saw a pair of pure whit wings coming out of my back.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you do to me,"I yelled in shock?

"I didn't do anything,"he said.

"Then why do I have wings,"I yelled.

"You have wings because your part angel," he said with irritation.

"Ok then how am I part angel," I asked.

"Your part angel because your father was an angel and your mother was a human," he replied in a bored tone.

"Ok that makes sense, but why are you here, and how did you know my father," I asked.

"Im here to teach you how to use your powers and I knew your father because we were friends," he explained.

"Oh, so what powers do I have," I asked with excitement.

"I hate to break your excitement but I don't know what powers you have," he said.

"Why don't you know what powers I have," I asked with irritation?

"I don't know because every angel has a different power," he explained.

"Oh,"I said.

A question then came to mind.

"So if you knew my father, do you know who killed him,"I asked.

"Im sorry I don't know who killed your father," he replied. 

"Oh, and another thing how am I suppose to go to school with wings,"I asked.

"Oh that's easy, all you have to do is picture yourself without wings, and when you need your wings all you have to do is picture yourself with wings," he replied. 

I closed my eyes and visualized myself without wings.

"Are they gone," I asked?

"Yes they are gone, and I think you should go to bed since you have school tomorrow,"he said in a fatherly voice. 

After he said this he disappeared, so I decided to do what he said I should do. I changed into shorts and a T-shirt and got into bed. When my head hit the pillow, I went fast to sleep.

---next day at school —

I was sitting next to the window thinking about something when the teacher said something.

"Settle down people we have a new student his name is Derek," she said happily.

"Ok Derek you can come in."

As she said this a guy walked in and started to look around.

"Derek why don't you go sit behind angel,"she replied.

"Angel raise your hand," she shouted at me.

I raised my hand then put it back down when Derek got in his seat behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole class I felt like I was being watched but when I looked around me I never saw anyone looking at me. I just figured it was my imagination. ( By the way your in math class)

I was about to lay my head back down but the teacher called on me.

"Angel do you know the answer to this problem,"she asked.

"What the problem,"I asked her.

"The problem is the problem is 80 x 2 x 98 / 60 - 3 + 55 x 3 what angel,"she asked.

"Oh, the answer is 423.3333333,"I replied without hesitation.

"That is correct, now you can go back to sleep,"she said with no emotion.

"Thank you," I said as I laid my head on the desk and went to sleep. (You see the teachers let you sleep because you always get A's or B's)

-someone's POV-

I was shocked that angel knew the answer to the problem in only a second and she didn't even use a calculator. I started to look at her only to see she was asleep. She looks so peaceful and she looks like a real angel I started to think but stopped because I knew I couldn't get close to her because she would probably end up dead before her journey was over.

-back to your POV-

Five minutes before the bell rang I woke up from my peaceful sleep and started to put all my books back into my backpack. Just as I finished putting my things away, the bell rang which meant I had to go to art which was my favorite class.

--at art class--

"Ok students today all you have to do is draw a picture of anything you like,"she shouted.

When she was finished saying that I got my paper out and started to draw a picture. As I was drawing, someone came up to me and asked if they could sit in the chair next to me. I didn't even look up to see who it was as I said they could sit there. I looked up to see my only friend.

"Hey matt,"I said.

"So how is everything,"he asked in a bored tone.

"Every things fine, so what are you going to draw,"I asked.

"I don't know yet, but what are you drawing," he asked with curiosity.

I showed him my drawing.

"Awesome drawing angel,"he shouted.

"Thanks,"I said with a smile.

The whole class you talked with matt and worked on your drawing which you finished at the end of art class. The bell rang which meant it was time to go home, but what you didn't know was that when you got home you would have a very hard evening ahead of you.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home the guy from last night was there to greet me.

"Um, hi why are you here," I asked.

"Im here so we can start your training," he said with a smirk.

"Oh ok but first can I ask a question,"I said.

"It depends on what's the question,"he told me.

"The question is what is your name,"I said.

"My name is Luke,"he said with a smile.

"Oh, and when are we going to start my training, cause I have a ton of homework to do," I told him.

"Your training will start right now,"he said.

"But what about my homework," I cried.

"You can do it after training,"he replied.

"Fine lets just start the training,"I grumbled.

"So what will you teach me first,"I asked.

"Ill teach you how to fight first,"he said with a smile.

"Ok so where will be training,"I questioned Luke.

"In the backyard of course,"he said as he went outside.

"Oh goody,"I said as I followed him.

-3 hours later-

I just got finished training with Luke and I was exhausted but I knew I would be even more exhausted because I still had my homework that I still had to do. I sat down at my desk and started the three pages of math then I started the five pages of history and then I started the seven pages of science. At 9:30 I finished my homework and started to put my thing's away. After I was done putting all my things away, I went to the bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. I finished changing and put my dirty clothes in the hamper and laid down in my bed only to fall fast asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

The next morning you woke up from your peaceful sleep to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find Luke making some sausage, toast, pancakes, and putting some orange juice into a glass.

"I see you're finally up,"he said with a smile.

"Yeah what time is it,"I sleepily asked.

"Its 6:50,"he replied.

"Ok, is breakfast done,"I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and dig in but then you have to get ready for school," he said as he put a plat of food in front of me.

"Ok," I said as I started to eat the food in front of me.

.-ff-

I ran upstairs and put on brown pants with a green and white T-shirt. I then grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs and out the door. As I was walking through the park that was across from the school a group of guys started to surround me.

"This can't be good,"I whispered to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

The guy that appeared to be the leader stepped up to me, a smirk playing on his face.

"Hey, cutie. What's a delicate little girl like you doing in a place like this? You could get hurt!" He said as he started walking toward me.

I stepped back, but he grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon, Don't run. Stay around and have a little fun with us,"he said.

I closed my eyes and ducked my head in fear.

"Look, guys. She's scared," he laughed.

I glanced up in time for him to slap me across the face. Before I knew it, I twisted around and kicked him in the stomach, sending him into one of his friends.

"You little bitch. You're going down,"he yelled at me.

He pulled out a knife and ran at me. I ducked and shoved the heel of my palm up against his nose. He stumbled backwards and I pushed past them, running toward the school.

I ran as fast as I could to my locker stuffed my things in and ran to the gym.

"Angel you're late," my gym teacher yelled at me.

"Im sorry I got caught up with a person," I told him.

"I don't care go run on the track," he replied.

"Ok how many laps do I have to do," I asked.

"Ten,"he said with a smile.

"But, that would make 10 miles,"I shouted.

"Exactly now go," he yelled.

I angrily walked to the track and started to do my laps around the track.45 minutes later I fell to the ground exhausted. As my breathing started to slow down, I looked at my watch to see I had 10 minutes until I had to go change. I then decide to rest for five minutes until going back into the gym. when my five minutes were up I went into the gym to see everyone was already in the locker rooms. I walked into the locker room without anyone noticing and started to get changed into my regular clothes. After I was done changing, I stuffed my gym clothes into my small gym locker and started heading to my next class which was literature. I walked slowly to literature hoping we didn't have to read the poem we had to write for homework but luck was not on my side for when I got into the class room the literature teacher asked everyone to get their poems out because everyone was going to read their poem to the class. literature class was almost done when the teacher told me to come up and read my poem. I slowly walked up to the front and started to read my poem.

Help me mend my broken wings,  
Help me fix this life,  
Lord, help me fly,  
And return to the sky,  
Before my soul burns out and dies.

I'm incomplete,  
And lost in denial,  
I was testing myself,  
This was only a trial.  
I soared and I fell,  
Now I'm broken down,  
I can't conceal this open frown.

After failing so harshly,  
I've lost that one power,  
Time goes much slower,  
Minutes pass more like hours.

I'm weak,  
And unearthly,  
I'm yearning to mend,  
To fly and be free,  
I'm calling out for help.  
I don't know what I should do,  
So I'm turning to you.

Won't somebody help me,  
I can't get through this alone,  
My wings are both broken,  
They need to be sewn.  
My heartbeat has suffered,  
It can barely function anymore,  
I need to get through this,  
But I can't grasp the door.

My heartbeats are empty,  
Hollow and cold,  
Lonely and lost,  
Nothing to behold.

Losing reality,  
Lying here on the floor,  
Nobody to be there,  
I don't understand anymore.  
I'm so surrounded,  
And deathly afraid,Yet nobody's here,  
To watch this dramatic charade.

Suffacated by untruths,  
Down here on earth,  
I need my wings,  
To escape, fly and soar.  
I miss all the freeness,  
And my soul being alive,  
Without my wings,  
I cannot survive.

As I finished reading my poem the bell rang and I ran to my desk grabbed my things and dashed out the door. I was running to my locker only to see that the most popular girl standing at my locker waiting for me to show up so she can make fun of me.

"Excuse me sam, but I need to get to my locker," I said.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you can get me a date with your friend matt," he asked.

"No," I said.

"Why not," she asked.

"Because, I know he wont want to go out with a slut like you," I explained.

Sam looked at me with a shocked face and the said the worst thing possible to me.

"Yea angel how is your dad o that's right he killed himself so he could get away from you," she remarked.

As she said this, my anger started to get the better of me. I turned around and punched her in the face which made her fly back a few feet.


	7. Chapter 7

When I realized that I had just punched the most popular girl in school I ran out and started to run to my house. I ran into my house not noticing where I was going when I bumped into Luke.

"What's the rush angel," he asked as he held me into place?

I didn't say anything as I struggled to get out of his arms. At this Luke started to get worried.

"Angel what happened," he asked with worry.

"Nothing now let me go," I shouted.

My attempts to get out of his arms began to get more fierce. Luke tried to get me to calm down and stop struggling but I wouldn't listen. That's when Luke decided he had no other choice and punched me in the stomach. I feel to the ground and curled into a ball.

"Angel what happened that your acting this way," he asked me.

I never answered him which I think made him mad.

"Angel tell me now or I will have to get the information out of you the hard way," screamed.

When he didn't get an answer from me he started to walk toward me but I moved away from him.

"Angel don't make this any harder than it already is,"he replied.

He took three more steps and I move away from him until I eventually was trapped in a corner. He came right beside me and tried to touch my arm but never did because I punched him in the face. Luke recovered from the punch quickly and started to gaze at me with red eyes.

"I tried to make it less painful but I won't anymore,"he yelled.

He tried to touch my arm again and I tried to punch him again but he was ready for it. He grabbed my hand then grabbed my other hand and pinned both my hands above me using only one of his hands and with his other hand he touched my arm. When he touched my arm, I could feel him in my mind looking over my memories over everything. The whole time he was in my mind I could feel pain going threw every inch of my body. I started to struggle when pain became more intense.

"Sh. it won't take much longer," he whispered.

A few seconds later he came to days' events at school but didn't see the whole thing because I was beginning to go unconscious. When I came back to consciousness, I found myself in my bed. I started to sit up but stopped when an intense pain went threw my body.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," I heard Luke say.

"What happened,"I asked?

"You wouldn't answer me so I tried to get the answer by using one of my powers and you couldn't take the pain of having me in your mind and blacked out," he told me.

"How long have I been out," I asked?

"A few days," he calmly said.

"What! I have to go to school," I shouted.

"No your staying home for a while," he said while pushing my back onto the bed.

"Fine," I whispered.

"Oh, and angel you need to get some rest, so why don't you go to sleep," he told me.

I never answered him as I slowly feel to sleep and started to have a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to Luke shaking and screaming for me to wake up. I just stayed still for a few seconds trying to get the nightmare out of my head.

"Angel are you ok," he asked with concern.

"I think so what happened," I asked.

"I don't know you where just screaming in your sleep," he replied.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Are you sure your ok," he asked?

"Yea, I think. I just need to go for a walk," I told him.

"Ok, just be careful," he replied.

"Ok," I answered.

I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt and walked out into the misty street. I slowly walked to the old park and sat on the swing. I started to sing the song my mother use to sing to me before she died.

I've been dreaming for so long,  
To find a meaning  
To understand.  
The secret of life,  
Why am I here  
To try again?

Will I always,  
Will you always  
See the truth  
When it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever  
Will I never free my self  
Breaking these chains?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back  
And then at last  
I'll be on my way.

I've been living for so long,  
Many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms through ages  
Rise and fall,  
I've seen it all.

I've seen the horror,  
I've seen the wonders  
Happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever  
Will I never free myself by making it right?

I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn, Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back  
And then at last  
I'll be on my way.

As I came to the end of the song, I heard clapping coming from somewhere in the mist.

"Whose there," I yelled.

Nobody answered me but I could hear their footsteps coming closer.

"We meet again," I heard someone say.

"It can't be, can it," I whispered to myself.

"Yea it's me," he laughed.

If you haven't figured it out it's the guy that was from the park that you hurt

"Angel you're lucky that my boss wants you alive or you would already be dead,"he growled.

Fear began to show in my eyes when I realized he knew my name.

"How do you now my name," I stuttered?

"I know it, because my boss told me," he answered.

"And who's your boss," I shouted.

"You'll soon find out,"he responded.

As he said this him and six other guys came out of the mist carrying some weapons.


	9. character discriptions

ok i just realized i didnt describe the characters so im putting this up and im sorry i didnt put it up earlier

* * *

name-angel 

age-16

eye color-light brown

hair-is down to knees and is a dark brown and sorta looks like a dark purple

birthday-octber 29

powers-she doesnt know yet

past-her mother died when she was 2 and her father was killed when she was 3

personality- stubborn, quiet, nice and when you get angry its not a pretty site, and from what every one says and if needed to you will fight back

favorite color-black,white,gold,and purple

info-you have a perfect body with pale skin

other info-your not good or bad at fighting since you have only been in a couple of fights

friends-she has only one friend and his name is matt

* * *

name-derek

age-16

eye color-a light red that can look brown

hair-black that goes everywhere and is almost to shoulders he where a red bandana to keep his bangs out of the way

birthday-november 26

powers-doesnt have any

past-we dont know yet

personality-we dont know yet

favorite color-red and black

info-perfect body with pale skin but not as pale as angel

other info-again we dont know yet

friends-doesnt have any yet because hes a new student

* * *

name-luke

age-25

eye color-gold

hair- light purple that spike out at the sides and goes to the shoulders

birthday-january 4

powers-so far we know he can go into your memory/mind

past-dont know

personality-careful,kind,mysterious,worries easily

favorite color-silver and white

info-perfect body with sorta pale and sorta tan skin

other info-is good at fighting

friends-he was friends with angels dad

* * *

name-matt

age-16

eye color-dark brown

hair-dark brown that goes a little past the ears

birthday-march 17

powers-doesnt have any

past-mother died when he was 10 and met angel when he was 14

personality-quiet,kind,a thinker,and is sometimes in his own world thinking of something

favorite color-black and brown

info-perfect body with sorta pale skin

other info-we dont know if hes good at fighting but well find out soon i think

friends-angel and some other people i havent mentioned

* * *

name-Drake(guy from the park)

age-20

eye color-dark purple

hair-dark purple with hair going everywhere and goes to a little past the ears

birthday-we dont know

powers-we dont know

past-we dont know

personality-sarcastic,is amused with angel

favorite color-black

info-perfect body with tan skin

other info-is good at fighting

friends-dont know


	10. Chapter 9

I started to back away from the guy and his friends, it didn't help though because before I could run or anything they formed a circle around me so that I wouldn't get away.

"Why is your boss so interested in me,"I asked?

"Because of the legend," he responded.

"What legend, and what does some legend have to do with me," I asked angrily.

"I would tell you but I think the boss would want to have the pleasure of telling you the legend and besides I need to get you to the boss before you try something stupid," he replied.

I started to think of the options. I had #1 I could go with them and most likely get killed #2 I could fight my way out. I looked over my choices and it didn't take long for me to think it over as I got into a fighting position.

"So you want to fight," he said.

"Of course cause im not going to go with you willingly," I explained with determination.

"Fine, this is your own fault," he said as he got ready.

The guy charged at me. I quickly whipped around and kicked him in the back, the force sending him to the ground. Using his body, I pushed away and landed in front of one of the others. They grabbed me and lifted me off the ground. I grabbed his hands and placed my feet on his knees. I used them as platforms and back flipped, slamming him down. I looked up and narrowed my eyes, running toward the leader once again. He grabbed my hands as I ran up to him and swung me around, building momentum. He released and I flew into the side of a house. Hitting the side with a sickening thud, I slid down, clutching my side in pain. They cracked their knuckles and smirked as they began to encircle me. I looked up and, realizing I couldn't win, used the house as support to stand. Leaning against the house heavily, my eyes flicked around for an escape. There! Shakily I gained my balance and retreated down the street. Forty five minutes or an hour later I shakily walked up the stairs to my house. Opening the door I slowly walked in and headed into my room. I laid myself down not caring about anything because I just wanted to get to sleep and that's exactly what I did. I woke up the next morning with my side still on fire but I just ignored it as I got out of bed to go to school. I went to my dresser and got out a white tank top with black pants. I then took a quick hot shower got dressed and walked to school. The walk to school was short but I didn't mind. I walked past all the people to get to my locker. I started to put my books in and take out the books I needed when someone hugged me behind. I winced from the pain but covered it up with a smile as I turned around to face matt.

"Hey matt," I said.

"Are you ok angel you look a little pale," he questioned?

"Yea, im fine just didn't get enough sleep or something," I responded.

"Are you sure," he asked?

"Yea, but im going to have to talk to you later matt," I said as I started walking away.

With that said I walked down to my first period. I was half way there when everything went blurry. I leaned against the wall to wait until everything went back to normal. I waited a few minutes but it still wasn't back to normal but it didn't matter because if I waited any longer I would be late to class so I got up and started walking down the hall. When I started walking, I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't bother because it was a school hallway so I just ignored it. I took a few more steps and collapsed. I dint know what happened but I suddenly heard someone say my name. I never got to see who said my name for I had gone unconscious by the time person arrived at my side.

-someones POV-

I slammed my fists on the table when my men came back empty handed.

"Where is she,"I yelled?

No one answered me so I pointed at the leader.

"Where is she James," I shouted?

"She got away," he said.

"How could she have gotten away," I yelled?

"We don't know sir, but next time we wont fail," he said calmly.

"That is if there is a next time," I exclaimed.

I started to pace the room when an idea hit me.

"James on Friday I need you to meet me at a certain place," I remarked.

"Yes sire," he said as he left.

"Good, on Friday Angel will become mine," I said to myself with a smile.


	11. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes only to see that I was in some ones house. I shot up and tried to get off of the couch that I was on. I wouldn't do that I heard someone say. I turned around to see Derek.

"Where am I," I asked him?

"You're at my house," he replied.

"Ok, but why am I here," I asked him.

"You don't remember," he remarked.

"Remember what," I asked in confusion.

"You were walking down the hall and I went up to you and when I reached you, you fell unconscious," he told me.

"Oh, how long was I unconscious," I asked.

"For about for hours,"he replied.

"What io need to get home,"I exclaimed.

As I tried to stand up Derek gently pushed me back down.

"Angel your in no condition to be walking," he replied.

"Ill go get you some blankets so you won't be cold tonight,"he told me.

"Thanks," I whispered as he left the room.

As Derek got some blankets for me, I started to get sleepy. I laid down on the couch as I felt my eyes get heavy. Derek walked back into the living room to angel fast asleep on the couch. Derek quietly walked over to me and put the blanket he had over me.

"Goodnight angel."he whispered as he left.

-Dream-

I was on top of a building on a foggy night when I suddenly heard someone say my name.

"Who's there,"I shouted?

No one answered.

"That's weird I could have,"I stopped in mid sentence as I heard someone say my name again.

This time I started to follow the persons' voice. I was really close to the voice when I heard someone behind me. I turned around only to be met with fog. Thinking it was my imagination I turned back around. As I started walking, I felt some ones hand go over my mouth and the other hand go around my waist. He leaned down and said its time to die angel. I tried to get out of his arms but he was too strong. While I was struggling he lead me to the edge of the building.

"Ready to die angel,": he said with amusement.

I never answered for he had pushed me off the roof. I started to think of a way I could stop flying and that's when I remembered I had wings. I visualized me self with wings and I felt my wings come out but it was too late for I hit the ground and died.

-end dream-

I woke up with sweat rolling down my face. It was just a dream I reassured myself. I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. I got me a glass and opened the refrigerator and found some orange juice. I poured me some juice and sat down at the table. I started thinking about the dream but then I was brought out of thought when Derek came into the kitchen.

"So why are you awake," he asked.

"Bad dream,"I replied.

"What about you," I asked.

"Couldn't sleep,"he responded.

The rest of the night we talked and got to know each other better.

-next day-

I got into my uniform and left to go to school with Derek. As I was walking, I started to smile.

"Why are you smiling,"a confused Derek asked?

"Im smiling because its Friday,"I said with glee.

It took Derek a second to realize it was Friday. A few seconds later we came to school and I went to my locker. I got my things out for class and closed my locker. As I was shutting my locker someone came up to me and put their hands over my eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

"Matt cut it out," I said through my laughter.

"How did you know it was me," he asked.

"You're the only one who does that to me,"I told him.

"Good point,"he said.

"So where were you yesterday," he asked.

"I was sick,"I told him.

"Oh," he replied.

"But your feeling better right,"he questioned.

"Yea, and what are you up to," I asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the beach after school,"he explained.

"Sure it's been a while since I've been to the beach,"I told him.

"Great see you after school," he exclaimed.

"See yea," I shouted.

With that said we headed to our classes. My first three classes went fast but the slowed down at lunch time. I walked over to my regular spot and started to eat some of my french fries. I stopped eating when I heard my name. I looked around and saw Jessica and Sarah talking.

"Yea did you hear what angel did too sam," Jessica asked.

"No what did she do,"Sarah asked with interest.

"She punched sam for no reason," Jessica answered.

"I can't believe her, sam is the nicest person," Sarah replied.

That's all I heard as I felt my anger rise. I was looking at a trash can when it suddenly flew toward Jessica and Sarah.

"I didn't do that, did I," I whispered to myself.

I was brought out of my shock as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I threw away my lunch grabbed my books and headed to class. the rest of the day went by in a flash for the next thing I know is that the last bell of the day rang. I ran toward my locker got my things and ran to the gate to meet matt.

"Hey matt," I said.

"You ready angel," he asked.

"Yea lets go," I shouted as I grabbed his hand and started toward the beach.

Matt seemed nervous about something as we approached the beach.

"Are you ok matt," I asked?

"Yea why wouldn't I be," he replied.

When we got to the beach. I couldn't help myself any longer as I ran to the water. I turned around to see matt staring at me with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Matt why are you looking at me like that,"I asked with fear evident in my voice.

Matt didn't answer my question but came walking toward me. I was about to take a step back when I found that I couldn't.

"How do you like my power," he asked with a smile?

"What do you want matt," I asked?

He didn't answer as he walked the rest of the space between us.

"I want you," he responded.

With that said he leaned in and gave me a hurtful kiss. A tear fell down my cheek as matt pulled away.

"Don't worry everything will be over soon," he told me.

After he said this, he gave a nod to someone behind me. I didn't get to see who was behind me for a felt a great blow to my neck but before I went unconscious I heard matt say thank you James and then everything went black..


	13. Chapter 12

After what seemed like hours I woke up to find my self in a beautiful room. I went to wipe the sleep from my eyes but felt something heavy and cold around my wrist. I looked down to see a metal bracelet was around my arm and the bracelet was attached to the bracelet and the chain was attached to the wall.

"Just great now im stuck here unless I can think of something," I whispered to myself.

I started to think of a way that I could get the bracelet off of me but was stopped when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see matt.

"What do you want," I asked with hate?

"What I can't come see if my girls awake," he questioned.

"Wait a second what do you mean your girl," I asked.

"That's none of your concern," he told me.

"Whatever, but why am I here,"I asked.

"You're here to please me,"he replied with a smile.

" Like hell I will," I yelled.

"Oh well, any way your going to come with me to a party tonight,"he stated.

"And I want you to where this," he said as he took out a blue dress.

"Im not going to go with you." As I said this, I turned around.

A second later I felt him move my hair. I was going to turn around and push him away but once again I was paralyzed.

"What are you doing,"I asked?

"Im putting the necklace on you," he responded.

"I could have done that without you touching me," I replied with hate.

"Oh well start getting ready, we leave in an hour,"he told me.

With that he left the room. I started to get ready for at the party I might be able to escape. An hour later I was ready and waiting. Matt walked in at that very moment.

"You look stunning angel," he exclaimed.

I didn't say anything. I just gave him a glare.

"lets go to the party," he said.

When he said that the bracelet disappeared and we went to the party.

-after the party-

I was in my room attached to the stupid bracelet when someone came into the room.

"Go away matt," I shouted.

He didn't answer so I turned and looked at the person. I looked at the person shocked.

"Luke what are you doing here,"I asked.

" What do you mean what am I doing here I live here," he replied.

"What, but I trusted you," I cried.

"I know that's what's so great about it, he responded.

"Any way here's some food."

"You better eat for you going to need your strength for tomorrow night,"he replied with a smirk.

I was about to ask him what was going to happen tomorrow night but he left. I looked at the table and threw the tray against the wall. I then collapsed to the floor in tears. I eventually cried myself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up to find myself on the bedroom floor. I was confused at first but then remembered what happened.

"Why did this have to happen to me,"I whispered?

With that said I got up and headed to the bathroom. A few seconds later I came out of the bathroom and headed toward the closet. I took out a black pair of pants with a light purple hang off the shoulder shirt I then went to the dresser and took out a dark purple belt. Just as I finished changing the door opened and in walked Matt. Matt looked at me then at the tray of food near the wall.

"What you weren't hungry," he asked.

I just turned my head way from him as he walked closer.

"Angel look at me,"he yelled.

With one of his hand's matt made me look at me.

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"Or you'll do what," he asked in amusement.

"this," I said as I brought my hand back and punched him directly in the face

"Fine be that way but Luke will be here in a sec," he told me.

"Why would that be a shock to me,"I asked him?

"So you already know he works for me and my family,"he asked.

"Yea," I said.

When matt walked out Luke walked in carrying some food and a glass of water.

"Time to eat,"Luke told me.

I didn't budge from my spot as he walked toward me with the food and drink.

"Didn't you hear me its time to eat," he told me?

"I heard you but im not going to eat," I told him.

"Well then im going to have to make you eat or at least drink some water," he remarked.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"What did he put in it,"I whispered?

"Nothing now eat,"he demanded.

"Id rather die,"I spat at him.

Luke then walked toward me with the drink in one hand. I turned my head away from him not really caring that he was walking toward me. But that changed when he punched me in the stomach making me gasp. When I gasped, he slid the water down my throat and made my swallow. After he did this he had a triumphant smile on his face as I glared daggers at him.

"Matt she's ready for you," Luke yelled.

After Luke said, this matt walked in with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I was going to wait until tonight but I can't resist," matt told me.

"What are you talking about,"I asked?

"You will soon find out," he responded.

"Luke put her on the bed and keep her still,"matt told him.

"sure and have fun,"he said

I started struggling against Luke's grip and almost got out of his grip until he threw me onto the bed and held me still. As I was struggling, matt went out of the room and came back into the room with a needle in his hand. When I saw what, he was holding I struggled even more against Luke's hold but didn't get out. As the needle went into my body, everything started to get blurry but a second later came back into view.

"You can let her go but just incase get me some rope,"matt told Luke.

A few seconds later Luke came back with rope and left the room as matt tied me to the bed. Matt then laid next to me waiting for the thing in the needle to take effect.

"Don't worry you won't be able to move and you won't be able to feel all of the pain,"he said as he started to play with my hair.

"What are you talking about," I asked with fear?

"I put a tranquilizer in you and its effect should be starting right now,"he replied.

As he said this I tried to move my hand but found I couldn't. When I looked up at matt, he saw the fear in my eyes.

"I guess its working so lets start,"he said through his smile.

With that said he got on top of me and started to roughly but passionately kiss my lips and then started kissing my neck. He soon got bored with this for he started to take off my shirt. Once he got my shirt off, he started playing with my breasts. His hands went behind my back and to the clasp of my bra. He fumbled for a few seconds but got it undone and threw it across the room. His hand then came back to my breasts. Five minutes later he went down to my jean zipper and started to unzip it. As he did this a tear silently slid down my cheek. sshh this wont hurt he said as he succeeded in getting my jeans off of me so now I was only in my underwear. More tears started sliding down my cheek as he pulled of the last price of clothing I had on. He threw it to the side and got off and took a step back. Beautiful, he whispered. Please don't I half whispered and half whimpered. Matt got back on top of me and started to undress. A few seconds later he got back on top of me. ssshhh don't cry. It will be over in a second matt whispered to me. As he said this, I felt his dick at the opening of my clit. But first he put some fingers in my clit and started to move them up and down for a few minutes then he readjusted himself and thrust his dick into me. A look of pain came across my face as I felt him in me. Please make it stop I begged but my plea was left unanswered as matt continued to thrust into me. At one point while he was doing this a moan escaped my lips. Matt smirked down at me as he continued. This lasted for twenty more minutes before he got off of me got dressed and left the room. As I heard the door close, I wrapped myself in the blanket and went into the bathroom and took a shower. Thirty minutes later I came out of the shower in a towel ashamed that I let him do this to me. I then walked over to the dresser and took out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. When I got done changing, I got into the bed and cried myself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up to someone stroking my hair. I groggily opened my eyes to find matt sitting next to me.

"Good morning angel,"he said with a smile.

Did you have fun last night?

"Go to hell, "I yelled.

Matt didn't like what I said for the next thing I know is that im picked up and back handed across the face making me fall to the ground.

"And to think I thought you had changed from when you were four," he said.

"What are you talking about you didn't know me,"I told him?

I didn't get an answer from him as he walked out the door and locked it. A few minutes after he left, I walked over and started thinking about what he could have meant. I jumped as I heard the door open.

"What do you want,"I asked?

"I brought you some food,"he responded.

"Whatever you know I won't eat it,"I whispered.

Luke didn't say anything but a second later I heard him laughing.

"What are you laughing at," I asked?

"Nothing just I thought it was funny that you still haven't figured it out,"he told me.

"What are you talking about," I asked?

"Answer this what do you remember the day your dad died," he asked me.

"A person talking to my dad and my dad screaming at the person and I don't know for sure but I think I heard a little boy laughing,"I told him.

"Wow im surprised you remembered that much which is correct," he told me.

"How would you know," I asked?

I stopped as I finally figured it out.

"You killed my dad didn't you," I yelled.

"We have a winner but im not the only one how killed your dad the other person who killed you dad raped you last night," he told me.

With that said Luke left the room with a smile on his face knowing he had brought pain to you mentally. As I heard the door close and be locked I tried to move but found I couldn't move for I was in shock. An hour later I heard the door unlock. I turned to the opening door to see the one person that I haven't see since a few days ago.

"Don't tell me you work for matt to,"I said.

"No im here to rescue you from him," he told me.

"Your a little too late for that he raped me last night," I told him.

Derek had a shocked face as I said this.

"Don't worry angel he won't hurt you anymore because im getting you out of here," he told me.

"No not yet you won't,"I said with determination.

"What are you going to do,"he asked?

"What does it look like im doing im going to get my revenge,"I said as I walked through the building toward matt and Luke.


	16. Chapter 15

The door slammed open as I came into the room. Luke and matt looked at me with shock.

"How did you get out,"he asked?

"I had a little help I replied.

As I said, this Derek came running up to me.

"Lets fight," I said.

With that said I pictured myself with wings. I heard Derek let out a gasp behind me. When I felt my wings come out I looked at matt and Luke who both had shocked faces.

"Luke why are the markings back on her and why are her wing's black," matt asked with confusion.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"Oh well lets start this fight shall we," matt said.

He ran toward me with his wings out ready to attack. I just looked at him and he flew back against the wall.

"Oh so were using powers huh that's fine with me," matt said.

He looked at me as he started rubbing his hands together. A second later there was a fireball in his hand and ready to be aimed. He threw it at me but I just put my hand up and aimed the fireball back at matt. I was about to attack matt when I heard Derek yell watch out. I turned around to see Luke coming toward me. I was too slow to move because the next thing I know is that Luke is slashing at me with a knife. Derek was about to help but I told him to stay put I then threw Luke against the wall making him go unconscious.

"Get out of here," I yelled to Derek.

"What im not leaving without you,"Derek yelled at me.

"Derek just leave ill be fine," I told him.

I finally persuaded Derek to get out of the building.

"I hope ill be fine," I whispered to myself.

With that said I started to attack matt. we both through punches, kicks, and our powers at each other. At one point in the fight matt got me pinned down. He pinned my body against the floor with his body and pinned my arms with his hand. With his other hand he had a fireball ready to send me to my death.

"It's to bad you have to die because last night was incredible,"he said with a smile.

With that said he leaned down and kissed me while he did his attack.

-Derek's POV-

I ran down the halls trying to remember which way it was to the outside. After running by a few more hall ways I finally found it and started running toward outside. I had just gotten out and was running toward a cliff when I heard a big explosion behind me. I turned around to see the building I just came from in pieces and smoke all around me.

"No angel," I whispered.

I collapsed to the ground looking at where the building one was but couldn't really see thanks to the smoke. Please don't be dead please don't be dead I said to myself, but I know it was impossible because no one could have lived that. I looked up at the smoke again to see a shadow walking toward me. As the shadow got closer and out of the smoke a saw a bloody and wounded but still an alive angel. I stood there with shock and then pure happiness.

-your POV-

I walked through the dense smoke. I then heard someone saying please don't be dead over and over again. I followed the voice to find out that it was Derek.

"Derek who are you talking to," I asked with a smile.

Derek looked at me shocked and then the look turned to pure happiness as he jumped up and hugged me. I hugged Derek's back and said lets get out of here. As I walked away that day, I realized I could handle anything now because I had a true friend and I know where my strength and trust lay and it also helps to know that my dad is watching over me.


End file.
